My Boyfriend is a Rockstar
by DJ-san
Summary: Lily was never dreaming to be a rockstar's lover, but Big-Al the rockstar did it first. Big-Al X Lily pairing. *Bad grammars and typos alert.


**DJ-san here! Well, this fiction is a request from my friend but I'm still enjoyed writing it. And so, I hope you'll enjoy it too… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Inc.**

**Call Me Anytime**

"Are you ready to rock?" his favorite words shouted out from his mouth, make those visitors screaming out loud on that concert hall. He starts to fire up them with his guitar sounds and his rocking voice. As he sang the song, the stage hall felt like burning. Everyone there was screaming again his name.

"Big-Al! GYAAA!" "You're rocks dude!" "Big-Al! Look at here!" shout them.

He keeps singing, feeling the mood from his song.

During the half part of the show, he turns his head around finding out for some special guest tonight who will do duet with him. His eyes catch a cutest lady he ever seen on his eyes. He can feel the warmth goes passioning tight in his heart. That girl just stood there, staring at his eyes sparkly.

"I see some beautiful there," he said. "Hey lady, would you like to coming front and do some duet with me?"

That lady gasps slightly feeling a bit surprised and shy. She never though before, the Legendary Engloid Rocker like Big-Al; wants to duet with a default Vocaloid singer like her?

'But, come on! When can you get this big chance again if you don't going up for it now?' She though. Then she comes up to the stage, facing that Legendary Rock Singer.

His hand welcoming the younger girl's hand and shake it gently. She can hear those visitors are screaming out at them enthusiastic.

"May I know what your name is, lady?" ask him.

"My name…. My name is Lily," answer her.

"Please to see you here. I hope you would like to sing this song with me."

"Yeah, I'll do it with my pleasure."

"Fantastic! Okay, let's rock n' roll!"

**Lily's POV.**

He shouting again, then he starts to sing the new song. I follow his rhythm as possible as my best. His burning rock voice and my mature voice mixed perfectly. Geez, I think this is the best performance of him I ever seen.

Several hours later, it's the top of the performance. As you know, he kept me on the stage doing those duets until his last performance. I feel weird to know that. It's not like the other shows he done before, but it's heard like he…. Ah, never mind-. Then he says the last greet.

"Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen for watching my show tonight, and sure that featuring this lady Lily as the special guest at all. Special thanks for you too, Lily, for being my mate for the duets. I really love your voice. It's so awful and melodic! I can't wait to see your performance with us again next time."

Ah, he says it again. Red blushes coloring my cheeks. Those fans were screaming again at us. Yeah, now I'm feeling a sudden awkwardness up here.

**Big-Al's POV.**

After all, my Lady Lily steps down from the stage. I think she's getting very tired now. I and my band are going to our manager too, taking our honors from the show tonight.

"Dude, Big-Al! I love your show tonight!" compliments him. "And I loved your duet with your mate down there. Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

"N-No, I mean, she just my special guest tonight and yeah…. I love her voice too."

"Oh yeah? But I'm sure you're looks fit to be with her. Why don't you ask her to be *Cough* yours? ;)" suggest the manager with his annoying question.

"Ng? Really? I think it's a good idea so, why not?" I'm agreeing.

"Hahaha~ nice. Now why still you stand here? Go now and chase her out there!"

"Okay, okay…," I'm reflect leaving them. I don't believe I'll do this to my special guest, but my steps forcing me to get her. I can almost hear my band pall applause at me louder.

I keep on running, leaving the stage hall. I don't matter about those fangirls whose screaming enthusiastic at me. I just want to face that Lily girl once again. Not too far from my eyes catch; I saw her just staring there.

"Lucky…," I say. I'm running again faster so then I can meet her again even those enthusiast fangirls keep grabbing my coat. Lily looks surprise after seeing me again and she looks cute at that expression for me. I'm starting to ask her.

**Lily's POV.**

I'm really tired after the show, but it makes me happy. Especially, because of singing along night with the Legendary Big-Al is my new experience.

"Gyaa! Big-Al meets that girl again!" those fans are screaming. E~, what? Big-Al meets me again? But, why?

"Hhh~ Hhh~ Hi Lily!" he really face me again.

"Uhh… Hi, Big-Al?" I ask him awkwardly.

"Ahahaha… Sorry for surprising you like this. So, can we really meet again at the next concert? I really love your voice" he asks straightforwardly.

"Hmm… I don't sure. Why you ask me that?" I ask him.

"I just want to see you again at my next performance. Will you, lady?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Good! Here, this is my phone number. Call me anytime you want. I'll answer you as well as I can." He brings out a piece of note paper with his phone number inside.

"Huh? Why me? You're still busy all the day, don't you?"

"I'll be waiting for your call, my lady," he winks at me and then he leave.

I still don't understand what he says. Does he likes- me? Oh no, he will never likes me, never! My face feels the warmth of blushing. Oh God, please stop it, duh!

**Normal POV.**

And so, that night was their beginning of their love stories.

**~~~To Be Continue~~~**

**Yeah! Finish chapter one. Sorry if this fiction feels so bad -_-' . I'll try to write it better next chapter. And by the way, sorry a lot for the bad grammar, duh…. *Dummy author***

**If you mind to review, I'll accept any feedback from you. Thanks before. ^_^**


End file.
